Las Piratas
by internacional.cantante
Summary: Lili, Amu, Rocio, y Lynn Cuatro, amigas de la infancia que terminan, secuestradas en la misma embarcación, de unos crueles piratas, los cuales terminan siendo puros, limpia pisos. Cuatro guerreras, que odian la palabra "Amor" pero como cada vida tienen un pasado y la razón de sus su odio, que pronto. Caerá en manos enemigas.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Piratas**

**Prólogo**

**Lili, Amu, Rocio, y Lynn**

**Cuatro, amigas de la infancia que terminan, secuestradas en la misma embarcación, de unos crueles piratas, los cuales terminan siendo puros, limpia pisos. Cuatro guerreras, que odian la palabra "Amor" pero como cada vida tienen un pasado y la razón de sus su odio, que pronto. Caerá en manos enemigas.**

**Ellos, unos simples viajeros que terminan metiendo la pata en el asunto que no deben por la misma razón "Amor"**

**¿Como terminará esta historia? Pues averiguarlo mientras lees**

**Capítulo #1 El secuestro**

Ya avía pasado una semana, desde que los piratas, atacaron, nuestra aldea, y nunca pensé. Que sería tan devastador, ver a mis amigas y compañeros gritar y luchar, contra ellos somos una pequeña aldea de pescadores, pero la chicas asemos otras cosas, aunque a nosotras, cuatro nos gusta el mar y navegar aunque sea pescando, aunque casi nunca pesquemos nada es gracioso que nos guste el mar, pero verán, esos sucios ladrones se la pasan robando y saqueando botines de aldea en aldea, y todo es igual y en muchas ocasiones han secuestrado a muchas doncellas para hacerlas sus esclavas, y si se niegan a complacerlos, las golpean o hasta. Las matan A mi nunca me a tocado pero desde muy pequeñas somos entrenadas para defendernos. mis tres amigas y yo nos entrenamos para proteger toda la aldea puede que sea bobo pero Somos amigas desde la infancia y por cosas de la vida Odiamos la palabra "Amor" es mejor no mencionar eso por el momento

Amu: eh chicas que les parase si hoy vamos, de pesca tal ves pesquemos algunas cosas para aguantar el próximo ataque de los piratas,

Lynn: Si me párese buena, idea así nos podemos distraer un rato.

Rocío: ustedes de distraídas otra ves mejor hay que buscar algo que hacer estoy aburrida.

Lili: y eso que siempre dicen que la aburrida suelo ser yo pero esta ves es Rocío (todas ríen)

Lynn: no se cómo las soporto sí siempre es lo mismo con ustedes.

Amu: hay ya cállense, y vamos todas a buscar caracolas en la orilla de la playa que ¿dicen se animan? (Dice muy emocionada)

Las chicas, estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan que avía propuesto, Amu ya que estaban muy aburridas, luego cambiaron al primer plan ir de pesca, amaban tanto el mar que no se dieron cuenta que ellas saliendo de la aldea y los piratas, regresando con un nuevo ataque en donde pasaría lo que menos esperaban ya hacia como 30 minutos que las cuatro chicas estaban de pesca cuando de repente ven una gran pantalla de humo que provenía, de su querida, aldea. Se acercaban poco a poco cuando lograron ver que su hermosa, aldea estaba siendo destruida nuevamente, pero estos eran unos piratas diferentes ya que los demás nunca destruían, la aldea solo buscaban, cosas de valor y la robaban. Pero esto era totalmente distinto raro para decir verdad. Hasta qué por fin llegaron a la aldea

Rocío: ¡Chicas! Algo muy malo esta pasando en la aldea

Amu: ¿crees que no lo estamos viendo?

Lynn: ¡Si todas lo estamos viendo!

Lili: ¿se quieren calmar? Discutir no arreglara nada.

Rocío: Lili tiene razón

[Narra Lili]

Estábamos, muy preocupadas ya que por más, que remáramos, no veíamos que nos acercábamos nada hasta que por fin vimos la orilla salimos corriendo, buscando a nuestros amigos y los demás de la aldea pero no encontramos nada sólo a los ancianos y algunos heridos y uno que otro charco, de sangre pero algo que nos llamo a atención fue que la mayoría de las doncellas que eran nuestras amigas y más aún nuestras hermanas ya no estaban nuestra, choza estaba toda quemada, y no quedo nada en pie así que abría que buscar nuevas cosas para comenzar de nuevo. [Fin de la narración]

Amu: ¿chicas y que aremos ahora?

Lynn/Rocío: que no es más que obvió nos tendremos, que ir a otra aldea.

Lili: esa palabra me trae malos recuerdos...

Amu: si a mi igual...

Rocío: si creo que a todas

Lynn: si pero bueno nada de deprimidas, sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día nuevamente, Mejor vámonos.

[Narra Rocío]

Estábamos dispuesta a zarpar nuevamente, cuando escuchamos un gran estruendo que provenía del bosque, [Fin de la narración]

Amu: ¿que abra sido eso? (Pregunta un poco preocupada)

Lynn: se lo mismo que tu.

Amu: ¿Qué?

Lynn: ¡Nada!

Rocío/Lili: es mejor ir a ver que pasa por haya antes de irnos. (Dicen al unísono)

Lynn/Amu: si estamos de acuerdo vamos...

Las chicas, se encaminaron hacia el bosque, mientras de la sombras uno a varios sedientos piratas las miraba atento, a sus movimientos, de pronto se escucho un gran estruendo, y las chicas quedaron rodeadas.

Amu: ¿chicas que aremos ahora? (Tomando su cuchillo)

Rocío: no lo se estamos rodeadas (sacando algunas caracolas de su bolsillo)

Lynn: esto no me da buena espina creo que estamos en problemas (sacando una vieja espada)

Lili: ni que lo digan estos no son los piratas de siempre.(escondiéndose detrás de Lynn)

X: Estas doncellas se ven muy jugosas ¿que dicen si jugamos un poco con ellas? (Le hablo a sus acompañantes)

Todos los demás piratas: ¡Si!...

La pelea avía dado comienzo, pero los piratas eran demasiados, y atacaban por todas partes a las cuatro chicas, que pronto el cansancio les gano y terminaron perdiendo la batalla sin más remedio.

[Narra Amu]

No podía creer lo que nos estaba pasando, se supone que fuimos entrenadas, y que éramos, las chicas con más resistencia, en la aldea pero fuimos derrotadas por un puñado de piratas mal olientes. Se que puede ser estúpido pero cuando vi caer a mis mejores amigas no lo pude soportar luego sentí un golpe por detrás de mi cabeza si me avían golpeado en la nuca mi vista se nubló y perdí en conocimiento. [Fin de la narración]

Los piratas, cargaron a las cuatro desmayadas, y la subieron, a su barco velero los de la aldea, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella solo podían mirar, como secuestraban a las defensoras de la aldea con ellas se iban sus esperanzas, y sueños.

. . -En el barco- . .

[Narra Lynn]

Me desperté y tenía las manos y los pies atados, mire a todos lados y todo estaba oscuro solo sentí que estaba sobre agua la sensación de que estaba en un barco, era más que evidente. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor con más detenimiento, y vi a Lili, Amu, y a Rocío estaban de la misma manera que yo pero aún no despertaban y confirme estábamos secuestradas por unos piratas la idea no me agradaba ya que sabía lo que ellos a rían con las chicas como nosotras, trate de zafarme de la soga que me ataba pero no lo logre y por el ruido que hice las demás chicas despertaron. [Fin de la Narración]

Rocío: ¿que pasa donde estoy? (Aún media aturdida por golpe antes del desmayo)

Lynn: ¡pues en el barco De los piratas que nos atacaron estamos secuestradas.! (Dice un poco alterada antes de ser golpeada)

Lili: ya cállate histérica

Todas se quedan mirando a Lili porque estaba libre y más aún avía golpeado a Lynn

Rocío: ¿como rayos te liberaste tan rápido?

Lili: tengo mis trucos pero ahora tenemos que darnos prisa

Amu: si tienes razón

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban ya que uno de los piratas entro sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, y agarro por detrás, a la ya liberada chica a la cual volvió, atar sin remedio pero no sin antes ponerle unas mordazas a todas Lynn que era una de las delicadas le dio bastante asco que le pusieran un trapo sucio en la boca y otra ves estaban como en el principio, atadas y secuestradas sin saber su rumbo de destino, o destino final pero de algo estaban seguras, no serían las esclavas de los sucios piratas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Piratas **

**Capítulo #1 Anterior**

Lili: tengo mis trucos pero ahora tenemos que darnos prisa

Amu: si tienes razón

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban ya que uno de los piratas entro sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, y agarro por detrás, a la ya liberada chica a la cual volvió, atar sin remedio pero no sin antes ponerle unas mordazas a todas Lynn que era una de las delicadas le dio bastante asco que le pusieran un trapo sucio en la boca y otra vez estaban como en el principio, atadas y secuestradas sin saber su rumbo de destino, o destino final pero de algo estaban seguras, no serían las esclavas de los sucios piratas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo #2 El plan de escape. Y El plan de ataque**

Luego, de que el pirata las atara nuevamente, salió sin decir nada a los demás piratas.

Las chicas, que ahora no podían comunicarse, ya que aparté, de atadas, estaban amordazadas, tres de ellas se preguntaban que les pasaría aunque no dejaban de tratar de zafarse de las apretadas sogas.

Lili: ¿seguirán creyendo que estamos pérdidas? (Quitándose la mordaza de la boca)

Las demás se quedaron mirándola no les sorprendía mucho, que su amiga lo haya hecho de nuevo ella fue a soltar a sus amigas, para así hacer un plan de como escapar antes de que las vendieran, o algo peor.

Rocío: Bueno ya que nos liberamos, hay que pensar en un plan

Lili: claro que hay que planear como escapar, de aquí ya que esto es muy peligroso.

Amu: si creo que no arriesgarse, es mucho mejor

Lynn: estoy de acuerdo con Amu

Rocío: pero es mucho mejor tomar el control, del barco, si nos vamos ahora ellos irán por más chicas, y quien sabe cuántas, cosas feas le harán ¿quién está conmigo? (Pregunta mirando a sus amigas)

Amu: yo solo quiero salir de aquí y estar a salvo

Lynn: y yo solo quiero, ir donde, este limpió y no haya tantos sucios piratas.

Lili: yo eh... Veamos yo quiero algo de acción y que se me quite este tremendo, aburrimiento, y Lynn adonde quiera que vallas sabes que habrá, sucios piratas, cerca yo si me apunto Rocío. (Dice poniendo, sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en señal de aburrimiento)

Lynn: Puede que tengas razón pero... (Se queda pensativa)

Amu: Rayos Lynn pero nada yo me apunto estoy de acuerdo, con Rocío.

Lynn: ... No se

Lili: Lynn no sean agua fiesta y decidan de una vez, no tenemos todo el día ¿sabían?

Rocío: no es obligatorio pero yo prefiero luchar a quedarme, con los brazos cruzados y que más jóvenes como nosotras, caigan en sus manos eso sería mucho peor y quedaría en nuestra consciencia.

Amu: bueno si ella no quiere no podemos obligarla

Lili: ni modo lo hacemos sin ella

Lynn: ya vasta si lo haré ok estoy con ustedes, si las dejo solas esté grupo perdería lo lindo y limpio

Rocío/Lili: ¡Oye! No te pases. (Dicen con un poco de broma y hablando un poco bajo)

Amu: bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo hay que planear como salir de este almacén.

Lynn: y no olvidemos las armas porque sí no como combatiremos.

Lili: ya tengo eso resuelto, (mostrando unas llaves)

Rocío: no... ¿Me digas que se las quitaste cuando te sujeto por detrás el sucio pirata?

Lili: Bien no te diré como las conseguí.

Amu: yo sí quiero saber pero será después, ya que hay que salir de aquí

Lynn: Amu tiene razón

Lili: ¿Lynn que tu y Amu siempre están en coordinación para hacerme enojar?

Amu/Lynn: claro que no es cierto

Rocío: ya cállense... Escucho pasos.

Lili: si yo también vengan por aquí

Así fue Lili las guió por un pequeño y un poco angosto pasadizo del barco que ninguna de las chicas sabía cómo lo avía hecho, avía descubierto, un pasadizo secreto, ¿en un barco de piratas? ¿Cómo era posible? Las chicas llevaban, un rato caminando, o mejor dicho gateando como bebe hasta que Lili se detuvo

Lili: Aquí es... (Dice muy contenta)

Rocío: ¿aquí es qué? (Pregunta un poco dudosa)

Lili: que más ¿qué acaso no dijeron que querían armas?

Lynn: si pero aquí no veo ninguna.

Lili: obvio no tengo que hacer algunas, cosas primero que nada hagan silencio, porque si nos descubren aquí nos matan

Las demás chicas hicieron, silencio como su amiga avía dicho, ya que no querían ser atrapadas de nuevo Lili las guió de nuevo hasta que llegaron donde parecía ser una pequeña compuerta de escape las de más chicas se preguntaban como rayos, sabía tanto y más aún como sabía sobre todos esos pasadizos si se supone que eran secretos, ¿y a todo eso que Rayos hacían todas esas pequeñas, con puertas. En un barco velero lleno de piratas?

Lili: listo ya llegamos...

Amu: ah... ¿Adónde?

Lili: pues a un sitio donde pueden tomar sus armas o más bien el arma que más les gusté.

Rocío: ¿pero la puerta de hace un rato no era para armas también?

Lili: si pero en esa zona avían dos piratas vigilando.

Amu: bueno puede que ya sepan que nos escapamos

Lynn: si y Lili

Lili: ¿si qué quieres? (Mirando a Lynn)

Lynn: la próxima vez espero que el camino no sea tan sucio (quitándose, unas telas de arañas)

Lili: ok perdón pero era la más segura... (Amu, Lili y Rocío se ríen por las caras de su amiga mientras se quita las telas de arañas de los cabellos y hombros.)

Lynn: ya niña yo odio (lo dice con vos graciosa) todo lo que este sucio

Rocío: ya dejen las bromas para otra ocasión porque no es ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado. (Lo dice tan sería. Que da miedo)

Lynn/Lili: Si Jefa (Caras de miedo y Amu ríe)

Rocío: No me digan así, saben que no me gusta

Lili: Bueno ya poniéndonos serias tomen las armas, y vamos a subir

Amu: si porque si ello aún no se han enterado pronto sabrán que nos escapamos.

Las otras tres: ¡Si!


End file.
